Ningen
by Labschiz
Summary: A curse of a dying monk has turned our dear Fluffy into a (DUN DUN DUN) HUMAN! What will he do? What will his enemies do when they find out? R&R please! Rated for cursing.


Author's Note: Hello all! This is the very first anime fic I've posted, so go easy on me, 'kay? Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. All hail Takahashi's amazingness:everyone hails: Now, hail me:everyone leaves: ...fine...be like that...

_thoughts_

"dialogue"

**_writing_**

**Chapter 1: A Curse, a Monk, and a Sesshoumaru**

"Where is he? Where is that bastard!" The young monk looked frantically about him. Nothing there but trees and shrubbery, not even a sound. "Curse him to hell! I, Akamaru, will not be defeated by such a beast."

"You are still breathing?" a low voice spoke, almost curiously.

Akamaru spun around to face a tall, silver-haired dog demon. _How did he-_

The demon was saying, "I thought you to have already perished out of sheer terror...However it seems that I need to end this myself, seeing as you humans cannot even die on your own."

"Silence!" the monkroared as hebrandished his staff threateningly at the demon. "Foul creature, I shall have your head as a trophy!" With that, Akamaru charged and stumbled forward when his opponent vanished in a blur of white and red. _Not again_, he thought...

And suddenly there was asharp pain along his back. His eyes widenedslightly in surprise and faint realization.Sputtering blood, he fell to the ground in a heap. It was, no doubt, a fatal wound.

As the world was beginning to fade he could hear the demon clearly. "Now, you have learned better than to start a fight with Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru was turning to leave when the dying man spoke in a shuddering whisper.

"You are mistaken, demon...i-if you think my death...will be for naught." Using his last breaths, Akamaru intoned a curse. "..._Great Powers of the other world, witness this fiend...demon true, destroyer of many...shed human blood, shed no demon tears...my death shall be the price... until thy dues are paid...thee who hath slain without remorse shall become that which thee resents—by my command!_" The words, though from a voice so weak, seemed to shake the trees around them.

* * *

The man's eyes clouded over and his face bearing traces of hatred fell forward in the mud. Sesshoumaru stared at the corpse with his usual impassive expression. Without a word, the demon lord walked away to where he had left Jakken, Rin, and Aun. _A curse, huh,_ he thought with slight amusement. _How __amusing to think that I could ever be the victim of a _mortal's_ curse. _

The next morning Sesshoumaru awoke at their campsite with a sense of foreboding.He took a quick glance of his surroundings.Jakken and Rin were sleeping soundly side-by-side against Aun's warm body. It was still early andthe sun had barely risen. But there was something horribly wrong.

Sesshoumaru tried to take in the morning forest scent—but he couldn't. Realization dawned on him and he looked at his hands. They were...just hands. Not his hands, but clawless hands, _human_ hands.

Trying not to loose his composure, the noble demon rushed to their drinking stream. He hesitantly looked into its azure depths where his reflection gazed back at him with a look of astonishment. And astonished he was, with every right to be.

His hair, the first thing he noticed, was not its usual magnificent shade of silver, but a glossy black. The distinguishing demonic marks on his face were gone. And his eyes—his prized golden orbs—they were...brown! A shaking hand reached up to touch his ears. Self-control nearly went out the window when he felt the perfectly round edges.

He couldn't be...it was just not possible...

Sesshoumaru dashed into the forest, no where close to his usual speed. It was, he noticed with trepidation, much harder to move than it had ever been. At a clearing he came to an unsteady halt and realized, to his horror, that he was actually panting. This was not happening. It just couldn't be.

There was only one way to know for sure. Sesshoumaru calmed and tried to focus his demonic energy, to shed this form and become the most feared dog demon of the Western Lands. But the transformation didn't take. The reason: he had no demonic energy, nor demonic blood, to trigger such a transformation.

Sesshoumaru clenched his talon-less fist. That cinched it. He was demon lord no more. Sesshoumaru was a human.

_Shit._

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? This chap was short, but it's sorta like a prologue. The story's developing as it goes along. PLEASE tell me what you think! I won't have much time to work on this, and I don't wanna try too hard if I don't know if anyone's reading.

SO FOR THE LOVE OF SESSHOUMARU AND POCKY, REVIEW!

Pwetty, pwease?

**((HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!))**

A/N2: Hi, me again! As of now it is April 1st, 2005 (April Fools' Day!) and I'm justcommenting on the progress of this fic. Basically I won't be continuing until the summer for an extreme lack of time to write. Looking back on this first chapter, I realize that my writing was(is) a bit juvenile, so by the summer expect a New and Improved _Ningen_! So I'm eternally sorry about the delay/understatement but I'll try as hard as possible to make this work. Thanks again for the reviews! (they mean a LOT)


End file.
